Get High
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Fate held out her free hand; her eyes softened slightly, and she seemed to be both apprehensive and hopeful. “Do you trust me?” she repeated softly, gazing into Nanoha’s eyes as though she could see into her soul. ::One-shot:: ::NanoFate fluff::


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha, Fate, or the song "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Get High**

"_I'd come for you  
__No one but you  
__Yes I'd come for you  
__But only if you told me to  
__And I'd fight for you  
__I'd lie, it's true  
__Give my life for you  
__You know I'll always come for you."_

-Nickelback

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ne, Shamal-san, isn't there some small way—"

"No."

"But—"

"_No."_

Eleven-year-old Fate T. Harlaown's shoulders slumped in defeat under Shamal's firm gaze. Gradually, the healer's eyes softened and she gently rested her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, but her voice was still firm.

"Fate-chan, I understand how you feel right now. But there's no way Nanoha-chan can fly, at least not yet. She can barely even walk. You've seen her; you know that better than anyone. It's going to take time to get her as strong as she was."

The black mage knew her older friend spoke the truth; since her injury Nanoha had indeed been growing stronger, to a point where she could take shaky steps while tightly gripping her mother's hand, one of her older siblings walking diligently on her other side with sharp eyes. As of yet, though, she still hadn't attempted magic of any kind, much less the flying she'd loved so much.

Miserably understanding what Shamal was saying in the way that only a child could, Fate lowered her eyes and scuffed her foot against the floor. "… She's so sad," she whispered at last. "She smiles and she laughs, but it isn't _her._ I thought if she could try flying again, it might make her feel better." She laughed weakly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Though, now that I'm actually thinking about it, I don't think she has the strength to even hover right now."

Shamal's lips curved in a soft smile, and she gently tapped Fate on the chest, causing the girl to look at her in surprise. "Your heart's in the right place, Fate-chan," she murmured, standing up. "Your brain might not be, but your heart is. Nanoha-chan needs that right now."

"I suppose… wait…"

Before the insult could click in Fate's mind, Shamal found another way to distract her, picking up a chart and absently flipping through it. "You can fly, too, can't you?"

"… Eh? Um, yes, I can."

Shamal chuckled quietly. "A bird's wings hold it up, Fate-chan."

And without a word, the healer left the room. Fate frowned for a moment in confusion.

"… A bird's wings? What does that…"

Her eyes lit up as it hit her.

"_Oh!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Nanoha, come on. Come on, come on."

With a soft laugh, tightly gripping her light winter jacket around her shoulders, Nanoha followed Fate, holding tight to her friend's hand as they headed up the stairs. "What's the rush, Fate-chan? This isn't like you."

"You'll see." Eagerly Fate gave her hand a gentle tug, slowing slightly when Nanoha's fingers squeezed against hers. "It's worth it, trust me."

Nanoha giggled, ducking her head and shivering slightly as the cold December wind nipped at the pair. "I've always trusted you, Fate-chan."

Feeling her heart bound in a way that it never had before as heat rushed into her face, Fate smiled shyly at her friend before leading her out onto the roof, hissing softly as the chill bit into her skin. Lindy was going to scold her for this, surely, because there was no doubt in her mind that she'd get sick…

"So, Fate-chan." Nanoha's eyes danced playfully, and she didn't release the blonde's hand. "What was the rush about?"

Releasing Nanoha's hand, Fate gave her hair a gentle tug and pulled away, pleased to see Nanoha's face redden at the playful, slightly flirtatious gesture. Her heart was hammering double-time against her ribs, and she desperately prayed she wasn't about to make a fool of herself as she held her hand up in the air, gripping Bardiche tightly. "Bardiche."

"_**Yes, sir."**_

Over time, the transformation had become as easy to Fate as breathing, to a point where it passed in seconds and she wasn't even aware of the change; as she inhaled deeply and lowered Bardiche, Nanoha stepped closer and touched her arm curiously. "What are you doing, Fate-chan?"

Fate glanced at her friend and smiled. "You want to fly again, right, Nanoha?"

The brunette frowned in confusion. "Well, yes, but Shamal-san said—"

"Do you trust me?"

"Eh?"

Fate held out her free hand; her eyes softened slightly, and she seemed to be both apprehensive and hopeful. "Do you trust me?" she repeated softly, gazing into Nanoha's eyes as though she could see into her soul. Suddenly, for a wild moment, Nanoha wondered if the blonde was referring to more than what she was planning to do. Swallowing, feeling the smile form, Nanoha stepped closer and rested her hand trustingly in Fate's, their fingers curling together naturally. "Always," she murmured.

It was what Fate needed to hear.

Giving Nanoha's hand a gentle yank, Fate pulled her friend close and slid her free arm around the brunette's waist, blushing as she felt her friend's warm breath against her neck. "Hold on tight," she whispered, and shot off into the sky.

Nanoha yelped and her fingers tightened against Fate's as she tucked her head under the other girl's head, her eyes instinctively snapping shut. The wind whistled through her hair, and after a few minutes she cautiously opened her eyes and gazed down at the city below, lit up for the night. A light snowfall had started, the flurries twirling around the girls like dancers as Fate slowed and eventually stopped, hovering in the air. "It's beautiful," Nanoha whispered, her eyes wide as she took in the view; a sight she was beginning to fear she'd never see again. She tilted her head slightly to look up at Fate. "But, why did you…"

Fate moved her shoulders in a slight shrug, though her cheeks were light pink; Nanoha couldn't tell if it was from the cold or something else entirely. "You said you missed flying," she responded simply.

Nanoha's eyes widened, then slowly softened slightly; she smiled quietly before tucking her head beneath Fate's chin again, peering across the city from the warmth of the other girl's body. She gave Fate's hand a gentle squeeze, and was reassured when she felt the blonde return her gesture of affection.

"… Thank you, Fate-chan."

Fate swallowed and rested her cheek against Nanoha's hair, allowing a small smile to curve her lips as she followed her friend's gaze.

"You're welcome, Nanoha."

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They're only 11 here, since it's post Nanoha's injury, but I thought some fluff was in order after downloading most of Dark Horse onto my iPod and listening to "I'd Come For You". Plus, Fate should have done something like this for Nanoha.


End file.
